A Lost Book
He looked around himself, noting that bodies were strewn about everywhere; that of his friends who had attempted to help stand up the Great Oppressor: Medadre, leader of the Nazlar, the people who had descended from the dark god Zied himself. Blood marred his white cloak and his golden eyes glared into Medadre's own purple orbs, at this point, they had been fighting for a mere day. He with his party against Medadre by himself, and Medadre had proven to be more powerful than he had ever anticipated. All around trees were destroyed, bodies had been crushed by meteors, the rain barely washing away all the blood that now marred the Thyrian soil. The light of the lands had died down, leaving very little for one to see the other, though a soft glow of radiating energy from a strange form that surrounded Medadre proved to be of useful lighting. Medadre had his arms folded in front of him, his red kimono stained even darker with the blood of his enemies before him. He looked down upon the single man that now stood before him, narrowing his eyes, "Keiro, you are alone now, all of your friends have now met their untimely demise at my hand, and you shall receive the same end should you continue to fight against me." Keiro took a step back, he had seen firsthand what that green orb could do, but he didn't falter knowing that the orb surrounding the demon was Destruction Incarnate, "You've been making sore mistakes, Medadre, this will only further the wars that had plagued Thyria long before this. Take a step back and look at what you've done, just look." "I don't care for anyone else but my own people... A man from a long-time hermitage thinks he can take me on when Master Seya and his pathetic girlfriend couldn't..." Medadre's purple eyes began to glow, triangular and square-like shapes were flowing through his pupil, "You will see why the Secrets are even beneath me." "Why can't we both go back to the way things were before any of this happened, I know the real you is still in there, Medadre. I can sense it." Keiro pleaded, trying to gain at least a semblance of footing, "You know exactly what I'm speaking of..." "That time is long past us, old friend. ''It's time to die, ''loser..." The green orb shifted, changing its shape to that of what appeared to be a rather extremely large, ethereal sword held by Medadre. Keiro was quick to form an avatar of energy to surround him as well as execute an attack at the same time Medadre did. Their attacks clashed creating a large orb of white energy, brightening the dark atmosphere on the planet of Thyria. Chapter I It was long before, the lands of Thyria were just brought into creation by Seya; with his hands he formed the lands. He then allowed Daille, Goddess of Light to create life there. The first to become part of the world were the Zendarion, a simple group of people who quickly crafted homes and ate off the lands. But dark lord Zied had sought otherwise and created his own people in contrast, and so he crafted the Nazlar in response. '' "Damn it all." A mere child by the looks of it was drawing on a canvas nearby a river, listening to the steadiness of the stream as it took his mind off other problems, but for the moment he had to stop due to the darkness of night. Thyria was naturally a planet of limited light, only at its brightest during midday before it once more completely blacks out. His long black hair cascaded down a black robe, open-toed sandals openly displaying he was of Nazlar descent. His eyes were a deep shade of purple and appeared to pierce through one's soul if he did look at someone with enough intent. But that did not stop his guest who came to stop by him that very night. A rock skipped across the river, reached the bank and skidded to a halt at the feet of the Nazlar child; he looked up to see a boy of his age smiling across the other side of the river. "Hey!" The kid waved and quickly waded through the river to the lone artist, "What are ya doing all the way out here?" "Keeping to myself, you know, avoiding society." The artist grit his teeth, looking at the new kid who dared to intrude upon his presence. The newcomer wore simple white shirt and pants, his spiky hair already white for a teenager and his golden eyes just as equally piercing as his own but filled with a hidden warmth about them. "Is that a painting? Can I see?" "No." At that moment, the newcomer seemed taken aback, surprised at the denial. He squat down and absentmindedly poked at a few rocks, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-" "What in the name of Seya are you suddenly so damn depressed about?" The artist questioned, "You act like I just ruined your life." "Well, I-I didn't mean-" "Ugh... Fine, you can look at it." The artist face-palmed as the kid jumped up and smiled, looking at a painting of what was the river nearby. "Hey, it look really nice." "Uh... Thanks..." "You should sign your name on it. What is your name anyways, I'm Keiro!" Keiro stated, smiling widely at who he believed would be his new friend. "...Medadre." The artist responded, rolling his eyes at Keiro, who now fully believed was an idiot, "But I must be going for tonight, if you excuse me Keiro." Medadre grabbed the painting and began to walk off. "I'll see you again soon, yeah?" Medadre paused, barely turning to look at Keiro, "Perhaps..." ---- It was not even three days after that Medadre had moved from his river location to a field filled with Glowerorbs, each brightening up the hilly landscape in the background. He was once more painting the landscape in the hopes that this would be something worthy to note of. He used his paintbrush to dab some white off the palette only to realize the white was once more the kid that he met days before. He groaned in irritation at knowing Keiro would want to speak to him, the idiot that he is, "Why are you here, what do you want? It's like you're some creepy stalker." "I just figured you wanted someone to hang out with you, ya know..." Keiro stated, "You seem so lonely with being near a river and standing out here in this field." "Kid, I don't care about being alone, besides, we're not even of the same origin..." Medadre muttered, "I can smell it off of you... Zendarion." "What's wrong with being one?" "I'm a Nazlar." He dabbed more paint from his palette to his easel, a bored expression completely overtaken his face, barely even taking Keiro's presence into consideration. "That doesn't mean much. I see that you've probably had some of that Nazlar ideology already pumped into your brain." Keiro chuckled, turning to look at the painting that Medadre was working on; only to have himself slapped away by the annoyed demon. "You do not look at what I make until I'm finished!" Medadre growled, his eyes narrowing to slits from his anger. "I just wanted to see..." Keiro hung his head, apparently ashamed of his actions. "It's not going to work, that random depression." Medadre muttered, looking as Keiro lifted his head slightly to give Medadre some sad look from his eyes, "Stop it, I don't like people looking at me like that." The sad staring continued, and Medadre eventually relented, "Fine." "Wonderful!" Keiro looked to the painting, "Not bad, I still think you paint nicely. You should probably go visit the museum at Roekenn... They might have an exhibit to hang up painting from local artists." "The Zendarion capital... No fucking way." Medadre argued, "I'm not going to go somewhere that will immediately label me as a target to fill spears with." "We're not that violent. I know relations haven't been well, but we should at least try to work around that. Maybe you can help me? I want to unite Thyria into one whole planet, where no one uses prejudices against one another. Where everyone can be happy." "Hmph... Sounds like a fool's dream..." He looked to Keiro who appeared to 'grin like a moron', at least Medadre thought so, "But I have found no reason to hate you, save for your stupidity." "Hey, I'm not-" "Yes you are." Keiro crossed his arms, "You get the point though, yeah? You seem like the first Nazlar to open up to my little idea." "I didn't say I'd accept in helping you." Medadre put his palette down, "I'd be willing to watch and observe, perhaps see where you plan to take this." Keiro sighed, "Fine, watching, I guess, is some form of support." "But it'll have to wait, kiddo." Medadre stated, "The night is coming once more and I must be going home." "Soon then, when we meet up?" "...Perhaps." Medadre muttered, taking his painting with him. Chapter II ''The Zendarion and Nazlar never got along, they did not see eye to eye. The Zendarion saw themselves as pure to the darkness of Thyria, while the Nazlar accepted it. The Nazlar saw to it that change was something that was always needed, even by means of death and destruction, the Zendarion sought otherwise. The Zendarion knew for a fact they the Nazlar descended from the dark god, Zied; and they from the goddess of light, Daille. It was simply another reason to not even have a liking for one another, and so since the beginning, the two groups fought to keep control of what they believed to be 'their' planet. Keiro sighed, he had known Medadre for a few years now, and Medadre had decided to follow him around at times, the two having opened up to each other quite a bit. Keiro also tried getting people to jump on his bandwagon for peace, Medadre watching, and so far the results? None. "What's wrong now?" Medadre brought Keiro out of his thoughts, "Don't tell me it's because you got pelted with rocks?" Keiro felt his face, his left cheek bruised, "I barely had even a minute of their attention before they-" "You'll have to live with the reality, hardly anyone is going to accept your preachings of peace." Medadre crossed his arms, "There's almost no point when no one gives a damn about this." Keiro appeared saddened, let-down, and depressed about the whole situation; he turned to look at Medadre, who for some reason had been staring at him before he even made eye-contact. "Something wrong?" Keiro frowned, rubbing the back of his head in embarassment being stared at by his best-friend. Medadre continued to stare, "Medadre?" "Oh, sorry. I was lost in thoughts. Oh-" Medadre pointed to a figure that was walking on the path toward them, wearing a grey cloak, "Try this person?" "Uh... I- Um... doesn't this person look a little shady?" Keiro stuttered, whispering so the other person would not hear; but he was pushed into the traveler's path by Medadre. "Just talk about it." His friend grumbled. "Uh- y-yeah." Keiro blushed, "Uh... Hi..." He awkwardly waved at the cloaked person who stopped before him. The figure didn't make any move to continue, the hood obscuring the view of the face; but Keiro could feel a pair of eyes distinctly watching him, looking at every intricate movement. Medadre rolled his eyes at Keiro's sudden inability to speak, but heard as his friend coughed and continued, "I'm sure you've been hearing the word of a possible war happening again, yeah? Well-" A hand slapped up to Keiro's bruised left cheek from the folds of the cloak, a second after, the hand retracted. Keiro felt the pain there had ebbed. The cloaked figure walked around Keiro, who seemed too stunned to speak for the moment. Medadre stared at the mysterious person retreating from them before looking to Keiro, "You ok? Keiro?" Keiro didn't respond for a few moments before he looked to Medadre, "I- I'm not sure... I felt something weird, something off about that person." He looked to see the figure growing smaller in the distance, the darkness of Thyria not once letting him lose sight. "You act like Daille-" "Lady Daille." Keiro corrected. "-Had just bestowed her very power on you." "That person felt strange, I'm not sure how to explain it. Something was seriously off..." Keiro reiterated, "It didn't feel like it was from Thyria..." "Yeah, I'm sure. Look, I'm-" "I've got to find out about that person!" Keiro already ran off, leaving Medadre in the dust. "You're an idiot, ya know that?!" Medadre paused, thinking to himself, "Great, now I'm talking like him." but began to give chase to his friend, "Wait up, dumbass! You can't just take off without me!!" Keiro had chased down the cloak, or at least attempted to, but was met with nothing as the figure vanished beforee his very eyes. He sighed and hung his head in defeat, knowing he had technically failed again. Medadre caught up, "So where's our mysterious friend go?" "They just vanished. No trace of them left behind. Damn..." Keiro kicked at the ground in frustration. "Hey, you can have failures at times, you know that it's ok to make a mistake, no?" Medadre muttered, "It's not like Thyria is going to end if you can't get anyone else on your bandwagon for peace on this Katria-Forsaken planet." "Yeah, you're right." "Of course I am... I'll see you tomorrow, ok?" "Alright." Medadre took his leave, as did Keiro. Chapter III Category:TheSecret1070 Category:Fantasy Category:Dark